Re-Don't
by SaltyJak
Summary: Timmy was confident that his wish for another Re-Do watch was sound. After all, he was older and wiser now, surely he'd be able to keep Vicky from taking it from him, and repeating the events of the past, right? ...Right? Oneshot.


A/N: So... Here's a thing. I remembered an old episode of Fairly Oddparents after I watch a Let's Play of Life Is Strange, and then I looked up a few fics for the game, and... This happened. It's about nine times longer than it was supposed to be, so... Yay?

* * *

"And why, exactly, would I want to kiss you?" The sixteen year old brunet asked in a confused tone as he stared at the red-haired woman, or rather, the woman's wrist, and the watch she had strapped to it.

"Because I'm bored." Victoria Valentine; known to most people as simply 'Vicky', shrugged her shoulders as she traced a small circle on the face of the bright green watch, her gaze focused on more on it than the brunet accosting her. "Oh!" A look of realization appeared on her face as she turned to Timmy. "And because you want _this_ back." The red-head tapped the nail of her index finger against the watch face.

" _How do I always get into situations like this?!"_ Timmy mentally whined as the days' events played back in his head.

 _Earlier..._

"You sure about this, Timmy? The last time you wished Cosmo into a Re-Do watch, Vicky took him from you and nearly found out about the existence of magic, and us! Not to mention how much she tortured you with it!" Wanda attempted to talk some sense into her now teenaged godchild.

"True, but I was only ten back then! She may still be my babysitter, but I think I can keep her from taking Cosmo from me now. I'm stronger, taller, and faster!" Timmy remarked with a proud smile.

A smile that, unfortunately, still left Wanda unconvinced that everything would be fine. She didn't like to admit it, but her godchild was a magnet for trouble, a quirk of his that had not faded in the slightest in the past six years... _"He may very well be an even_ bigger _magnet now, with hormones_ _running_ _r_ _ampant in his body!"_ "Timmy... I don't think it's a good idea... What do you even want a Re-Do watch for, anyway? You can unwish most of the problems you have thanks to us!"

" _But_ , I can't just wish away my problems while I'm at school. Even if I did take you guys with me, how am I supposed to stealthily wish Francis wasn't knocking my teeth in? Or wish that I knew the answer to the pop quiz I'm sure Crocker's gonna spring on us?" The teen watched as his fairy godmother crossed her arms, seemingly considering his reasoning. "...Not to mention, Cosmo's not exactly great at being inconspicuous." The teen glanced over at his fairy godfather, who currently still resided in the fishbowl on his bedside table... Except in the form of a lime-green octopus that was far too big to fit in said fishbowl.

Upon hearing his name, Octopus-Cosmo waved several of his tentacles at his godchild in greeting. "I'm fetish fuel for some people!"

"That's nice, Honey." Wanda remarked in an uninterested tone and dismissively waved her hand in the air. "Maybe... Well... I guess it couldn't hurt _too_ much... As long as you're responsible!" The pink-haired fairy suddenly pointed at her godchild in an almost threatening manner. "If I find out you're just using this to get zero-repercussion kisses from your female classmates, or... Or sneak peeks at them in the girls' locker room, so help me, I'll... I'll turn you into Timantha! ...In a maid outfit!" Before Timmy could respond to her not-so-empty threat, she waved her wand, making a green watch appear out of thin air and wrap itself around his left wrist.

"Well, on the plus side, I guess if you turn me into Timantha again, I can look at myself naked." The buck-toothed teen poked at the watch, somewhat happy that it was simply a magical watch, rather than his fairy godfather in watch form.

Wanda blushed a color remarkably similar to her hair at Timmy's odd sense of humor. "Just get to school!" She waved her wand once more, and in an instant, the teen found himself poofed from his bedroom to the bus stop down the street from his house.

After taking a moment to let the disorientation from being teleported pass, Timmy stood up straight and checked the watch, his finger stopping just an inch from the Re-Do button, with the intent of sending himself back to the house just to mess with his fairy godmother. "...Eh..." Thinking better of his poorly thought-out plan, he allowed his arms to drop back to his sides. Testing Wanda's patience rarely ended well for Cosmo, so chances were high that he wouldn't fare much better.

The tip-tapping of shoes on cement alerted the brunet to the person rapidly approaching from his right, giving him little time to react before-

"Hi, Timmy!" A purple and black blur crashed into the male teen with the force of a thousand locomotives, sending both him and the blur onto the grass of someone's front yard.

Timmy inhaled to replace the air knocked out of his lungs by the impact, the intake being strained due to the weight of his assailant still laying on his chest. "Well... Suppose now would be... A good time to test this thing... Out."

The bespectacled girl looked up from the teen's chest, where she'd been burying her face into just a moment before he spoke. "Test what out-"

Timmy quickly pressed the small button on the side of the green watch. "Re-Do!" He instantly found himself standing on the sidewalk again, none the worse for wear. "Gotta wonder why I always say 'Re-Do' whenever I-"

Again, there was a rapid tip-tapping of shoes on cement. "Hi, Timmy!"

"Right, monologue over!" The teen turned to his right, putting his arms out in front of him a little and braced himself for the impact. Just as the purple and black blur that was his best friend reached him, Timmy caught the girl, wrapping both of his arms around her waist and spinning both himself and her around in a circle several times before coming to a stop and gently placing her down on her feet to his left. "Phew!" Timmy wiped imaginary sweat off his forehead as he turned to face the street, then spoke in a nonchalant tone. "Hey, Tootie."

"Wah- How did- And you- ...Th-That was awesome!" Tootie beamed excitedly as she wrapped her arms around Timmy's midsection.

Were he still ten, he might've been bothered by the girl's still overly affectionate nature; but, after eight years, several almost-not-quite moments between them, and a few outings that were probably safe to call 'dates', the two teenagers opted to keep things... Weird. That is, Timmy saw the girl more like a sister than a lover, and Tootie... Saw him as a brother she still more than likely wanted to do things to behind closed doors.

But the friendship-slash-kinship between them worked more often than not, and neither teen was going to take the risk that might end that, be it for better or worse.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much a total badass." Timmy looped his left arm around the girl, giving her an unintended view of the newest addition to his normal attire.

"New watch?" The raven-haired girl looked at the watch only half-interested. She was much more preoccupied with enjoying the closeness she was sharing with her maybe-crush.

"Old watch. Haven't worn it since I was ten." Timmy twisted his wrist so Tootie could get a better look.

"Hm." Rather than move from the brunet's embrace, Tootie instead snatched his arm and pulled it closer. "I can tell, this is a kid's watch."

The teen flinched and very nearly moved to stop his best friend as she pinched the timepiece between her thumb and index finger. "Yeah, I know. Thing doesn't even work anymore, battery's probably dead."

"Hah, I'll say. The digital clock doesn't even show a time, just 'Re-Do'... Why wear a broken watch?" The raven-haired girl at last turned her attention from Timmy's wrist and instead focused on the brunet's face, her violet eyes filled with curiosity at another of her friend's strange proclivities.

"Doesn't it make me look cool?" Timmy's question was met with a rather flat look from Tootie.

"I don't think you want me to answer that."

"Mm... No, I suppose not. Let's call it a good luck charm then, since it allowed me to catch you, and keep you from tackling me into some wet grass... Or onto the sidewalk." He watched as the girl released his arm, then raised her hand to her chin in thought.

"You're so weird. Most people have like, a polished rock, or a lucky coin, or... I dunno, even a ring or something!" Tootie shrugged and let go of her chin. "Not you though. Nope, you gotta be weird and wear a broken watch... What're you gonna do if people ask you what time it is? 'Oh! It's ten past Re-Do!'"

"Hey, I don't give you crap for wearing your lucky glasses!" Timmy quickly snatched the girl's glasses off her face, earning him a glare not unlike the ones he normally got from her older, more red-headed sister. "These must be lucky, you never leave home without 'em!" The teen grinned as he slid the glasses onto his nose and then up in front of his blue eyes. "Huh... I don't feel any luckier..."

" _Maybe_ that's because I need them to _see_!" Tootie exclaimed rather childishly as she reached up and took her glasses back from Timmy, slid them in front of her eyes, and produced a flash of light with the lenses. " Great, now I can never clean them again because you had them on your face. Thanks, Timmy."

The teen groaned and hung his head in mock-despair. "Ugh... Remind me why we're friends again?"

"Because I'm like a sister to you. A sister that may or may not want to tie you to her bed and do stuff to you when no one's around."

"Right. I had almost forgotten." Timmy spoke in a wistful tone as he slightly tightened his grip on Tootie. "My weirdo little Sis."

" _My_ oh so charming Onii-chan."

"Sorry, what? I haven't brushed up on my moonspeak today." The brunet leaned down to the shorter girl's level and raised an eyebrow at her. An eyebrow that asked: 'Really?'

Of course he knew what she'd said. Tootie had given him a few brief Japanese language lessons, being that she was a much bigger fan of anime and manga than he was, but teasing her about her occasional(and likely intentional) slips into the language was far more fun for him than it should've been.

"It's a term of endearment that means 'Older-'... Wait... Haven't we...?" The raven-haired girl looked at her friend, and soon realized that he was simply messing with her once again. "Ugh... You're an ass." Tootie shrugged out of the side-hug and crossed her arms in annoyance, stepping away just as the school bus arrived at their stop.

"You're a nerd." The brunet-haired teen shrugged as he followed after Tootie and climbed the stairs to get onto the bus.

The girl spun around to face him. "Maybe so, but I-Ah!" Yet was interrupted as the bus began to pull away from the stop, making her stumble backward, then trip and fall onto the floor of the bus.

Timmy, being just a little too far away to catch her, moved toward the girl. "See? This is what happens when you try to walk backwards and talk at the same time, multitasking isn't for everyone, Toots-Ack!" However, as he reached her and stuck out his arm to help her up, a large and heavy-feeling palm was driven into his back, sending him down to the floor as well, and crashing face first into Tootie.

The first feeling that came... Was pain. His forehead had smashed against Tootie's as he landed. "Mmph... Mm?" The second feeling... Was of something soft against his lips. Two somethings, actually. Somethings that felt a _lot_ like lips. The brunet cracked his right eye open, followed by his left, meeting the violet eyes of his best friend, still somewhat hidden behind her(thankfully) unbroken spectacles. He pulled away, ending the impromptu kiss with a low smacking sound.

"Jeez Turner, looks like you and your girlfriend can't keep your hands of each other, think you could get a room so the rest of us don't have to watch you two screw in the middle of the school bus?" A distinctly deep(and not very bright-sounding) voice was by Timmy, coming from one of the sears he'd passed.

A voice he recognized well, as it was one of the few people that he'd hated more than Vicky as a kid. _"Of course Francis would push me..."_ The teen focused his gaze on Tootie, now simply laying beneath him in some sort of trance, judging by the dopey smile on her face. _"Did he push Tootie too?"_ "Agh... You'd hate me for this... If you remembered."

Snapping out of her stupor at hearing Timmy's voice, Tootie shot the boy a bewildered look. "Wha-"

"Re-Do!"

"Okay, I know we were waiting for a bus, but it's here now! Let's go!" Tootie peeked down at Timmy from her higher position at the top of the school bus' stairs.

"Ah- I'm coming!" The teen closely followed after his bespectacled friend, this time taking notice of the gray teenager that had caused them both to fall onto the floor of the bus.

Rather than wait for events to play out in a similar manner to earlier, Timmy reached forward, placing his right hand on Tootie's shoulder to steady both her and himself as the school bus lurched forward. With her eyes now focused ahead of her, Tootie saw Francis stick his foot out in time and stepped over it, an action that was mimicked by the brunet behind her. "He never learns."

"Probably thinks you're blind, even with the glasses." Timmy remarked in a relieved-sounding tone as Tootie dropped down into an empty seat, and he next to her.

"Should've known the lovebirds would be watching out for each other..." His plans to humiliate them dashed, Francis did his best to tease Timmy and Tootie, and salvage what he could of his botched plan, though it went ignored by the rest of the bus' occupants. High school meant that significantly fewer people were put off by things like girls having cooties, or boys being gross in general. Rumors that Timmy and Tootie were an item fell by the wayside because... Well, no one really cared whether it was true or not anymore.

The rest of the day, amazingly, went by fairly uneventfully for our teenage hero. As he guessed, Crocker had a pop quiz ready for him(in Homeroom, no less), but thanks to the power of the Re-Do watch, Timmy aced it(after completely and utterly failing it the first time). Other than that, and another failed attempt to woo Trixie Tang(an attempt that the brunet wisely chose to Re-Do, but not re-attempt), the day was... Actually pretty boring, compared to how most days tended to go for the pink hat-wearing teen.

That being said, he couldn't deny how interesting and just plain _fun_ it was to Re-Do certain parts of his day. Being able to essentially rewind time and change subtle outcomes in conversation and events held a certain draw for Timmy. From watching his crazy teacher smash his head into his desk over and over at the mention of the word 'fairies', to using the watch in conversation to answer questions his friends asked him _before_ they asked him, to telling Tootie that Chester had a thing for her after overhearing it when the blond told him. He could change everything for the better just by stepping back in time a few minutes. The only real downside was the fact that that was all he got with the watch, a few minutes.

Finally freed from the prison that was Dimmsdale High School, Timmy stepped onto his front porch and unlocked the door with his key. Judging by the empty space in the driveway, his parents were already out on some errand, leaving him free to do-

"Twerp!" An all too cheery-sounding voice greeted the teen as he walked into his living room. The fact that said voice was accompanied by a light but firm grip on his left wrist did not help to alleviate his fear that the owner of the voice had malicious intent. No; in fact, Vicky's overly sweet tone was almost always a precursor of horrible, _horrible_ things to come.

Before him, gripping his arm just a little more tightly than necessary, was the aforementioned red-head, sporting her usual choice of clothing: Black, somewhat beaten-up sneakers, a pair of similarly colored jeans that closely hugged her legs, and a green, midriff-bearing t-shirt. Her fiery hair was done up in the usual way as well, though the ponytail was a little disheveled, indicating that she'd more than likely been laying on the couch before Timmy arrived. "Vicky. I thought there was something odd about my day going as well as it was." The brunet's voice dripped with unintentional venom... Or at least more than he wanted it to.

"Come now, we both know your day just isn't complete without running into me." The red-head slackened her grip on Timmy's wrist by the slightest amount. Not enough for him to pull away, but at least she wasn't squeezing it tightly enough to hurt anymore. "That's an _interesting_ watch you've got there. Matter of fact, it looks a lot like a watch _I_ used to have a few years back." Vicky spoke in a knowing tone, a hint of playfulness just barely noticeable in it.

"It's the watch you tried to steal from me back when I was ten." The teen spoke without thinking as his annoyance at one of their earlier interactions got the better of him.

"So it is." With lightning-fast reflexes, the older girl undid the wristband of the watch, then brought it closer to her face to get a better look at it.

"Hey! Vicky! C-C'mon! Give it ba-" Timmy was interrupted by a gentle but firm palm coming to rest on the bridge of his nose and forehead, effectively keeping him in place, mere inches from reaching his babysitter, and reacquiring his watch. "Doesn't this crap ever get old for you?!" The teen's voice cracked as he spoke, making him sound like he was ten again. It wasn't that Vicky had taken the time-altering watch, but the fact that Wanda was right once again that really annoyed him. And for the life of him, he still couldn't figure out how Vicky could be so strong and look so lean! Hell, she was only five feet, four inches! Only an inch taller than him!

Ignoring his plight, the red-head continued, her gaze focused on the timepiece, rather than her Twerp. "You break this or something? I could've sworn it used to tell time, but now all it says is 'Re-Do'." She noticed the pressure against her palm ceased, and moved her hand off Timmy's face in response, then took the time to fasten the green watch to her wrist.

"Well, to be fair, Vicky, that _was_ over six years ago. It's not like you can turn a watch off. The-" Timmy paused as his babysitter rapidly shook her wrist, evidently trying to get the watch to work. "Uh... The battery's probably dead."

"If the watch's broken, why wear it?" Vicky tapped the face of the watch in a futile last-ditch effort to force it to work.

"Uh... For..." His earlier conversation with the red-head's little sister was all that sprang to the teen's mind, so that was what he'd have to go with. "For... Good luck?"

"Who wears a broken kiddy watch as a good luck charm?"

"Me, evidently." Timmy deadpanned at the pink-eyed woman. "...Not that it seems to be working right now..."

"Pah! How could running into a beautiful girl like me be anything _but_ good luck?" Vicky ran her right hand through her hair, tucking some of the excess locks behind her ear.

He supposed she had a fair point. While her pale-skinned body was lean, there were definitely curves in the right places, subtle as they were. Not that he spent a lot of time checking his babysitter out or anything, but sometimes his eyes had the habit of wandering, and during those times... It wasn't hard to find the woman attractive. Were she not so unapproachably abrasive, those looks he gave her(which were always accompanied by a slight blush) might've become more than just looks.

Alas, Vicky had only mellowed by the absolute slightest amount in the past six years. Her teasing had become somewhat more light-hearted, and no longer carried the spirit-breaking bite it had when she was sixteen, but she was still relentless in its frequency. "Can I please just have the watch back? Please?" Normally, the teen's pride would elicit a more annoyed response, with him demanding that she give him the Re-Do watch back, but all too often was force answered with force when it came to Vicky. He'd learned a few years back that, unpleasant as his babysitter could be, she was not without mercy and a hint of kindness, though he was one of the only people that could bring that side out.

"I dunno. What's in it for _me_ to give it back to _you_?"

Unfortunately, it seemed that Vicky had either picked up on his plan, or she simply wanted to make him work for it. Whichever it was, the teen had little choice but to play along. "Well... What do you want?" Timmy asked hesitantly. Knowing Vicky, it was bound to be something humiliating... Why couldn't she ever just be nice to him?

"Hum..." The red-head closed her eyes and crossed her arms contemplatively.

"Vicky-"

"Ah-Ah!" The red-head's eyes shot open, a glimmer of amusement in them as she looked at the brunet. "You're in no position to make demands, so let me think." With a cute wink unbefitting her true personality, Vicky again closed her eyes and fell silent.

"I- ...Ugh..." Timmy began, but was quick to silence himself as Vicky's right eye shot open to glare at him. With a sigh, he moved past the woman still known as his babysitter, then over to the couch to sit down and relax. _"Wanda's probably laughing at me right now. 'I told you so, Sport!'"_ His fairy godmother's chastising voice rang through his head just as he heard Vicky snap her fingers.

"I _know_ ~!" She spun around in place, then made her way over to the brunet, stopping just a few inches in front of his seated form. "You want this watch back?" Vicky brought her left arm in front of her so the watch faced Timmy while pointing at the magical device with the index finger of her right hand.

"I told-" _"No, stay calm. She's only gonna drag this out longer if you get mad."_ Timmy released a huff through his nostrils. "Yes please." Degrading as it felt to slip back into his role of subservience around his babysitter, he took some small comfort in the fact that he was at least well-practiced.

"You _really_ want it back?" Vicky grinned evilly, showing off her pearly white, surprisingly human teeth.

"Vicky-"

"Then stand up." Vicky's tone instantly went from saccharine and teasing to... Distinctly even and nonchalant, almost like she shrugged with her words, rather than her body.

"Stand-"

"Yes." The red-head leaned over him slightly, wrapping her fingers once more around the teen's wrist as she effortlessly hauled him off the couch and to his feet. She then took a couple steps back to give him room, though Timmy still found the distance between them to be a little too small to be comfortable.

"O...Kay? So now I can have the-"

"No." Vicky interrupted and cut him off as she quickly spoke up, the fingers of her right hand brought up to her chin in thought. Little did the teen before her know, but she was actually sizing him up, though it was known more commonly as checking him out. Her little Twerp... Wasn't so little anymore. He'd grown to almost her height, and while he certainly had _some_ muscle, he was still fairly lean, like her. ...Not that that was a bad thing. She'd never been a fan of overbuilt muscleheads. _"Still cute as ever..."_

Timmy; meanwhile, felt just a hair uncomfortable under his babysitter's scrutinizing gaze. It took him a few seconds, but he soon realized that she was looking him up and down in a clearly interested manner. Interested in _what_ though? Strangling him? Testing how far he'd go to get the watch back? Just seeing how tall he was compared to her? A million worried thoughts cried out in the teen's mind, but none of them even came close to preparing him for the words that came out of her mouth next.

"You want the watch back?" Vicky quirked an eyebrow up at Timmy.

...Not those words. The _next_ ones.

"Then I want something in return. Something like... A kiss!" The red-head snapped her fingers, pretending like the idea had just come to her, though it had, in truth, been her plan from the start... Or at least for the past few minutes.

"...C-Can you... Repeat that?" Timmy spoke up; eyes wide open in shock and his tone now laced with nervousness. "I think I had... S-Something crazy in my ear..."

"You want the watch back? I want a kiss. Pretty simple stuff, Twerp." Vicky shrugged, wholly unperturbed by the situation, quite unlike the boy before her.

"And why, exactly, would I want to kiss you?" The sixteen year old brunet's memories at last caught up with the present, and the predicament he currently found himself in.

"Because I'm bored. ...Oh!" A look of realization appeared on red-head's face as she stared at Timmy. "And because you want _this_ back." Vicky tapped the nail of her index finger against the face of the watch.

"You want me to kiss you... Because you're bored?" The teen asked with no small amount of disbelief evident in his voice.

"Yup." Vicky answered as she brought the watch back in front of her face, her eyes again focused on it, instead of Timmy.

The brunet frowned, knowing there was little he could say to change his babysitter's mind. Why, of all the people in the world, did she want a kiss from him?! Wouldn't she prefer someone older? Someone more her age? Someone with at least more experience with kissing than a few that Tootie had forced on him, and the accidental one on the bus? "...That's it? Just... Just one kiss?" Timmy's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he considered the idea. He supposed there were worse things Vicky could ask for... And he was old enough to know that the red-head's lips weren't poisonous... _"I hope..."_

Vicky lowered her arm. Her eyes; filled with amusement, once again settled on the sixteen year-old in front of her. She had expected... More resistance. Not because there was anything wrong with her, but because she was sure that Timmy _thought_ there was something wrong with her. Some stupid thing like she'd be wearing poisonous lipstick, or that she'd bite him if he tried to get that close to her mouth. "Mm-hm. One kiss, and you can have the watch back." She replied confidently and nodded.

"And you're... Not gonna... Take a picture and put it all over the internet, or... Or bite my lips... Right?" Timmy tapped his index fingers together nervously. Of all the people to get his first, real kiss from... It had to be _her_? Not that he had a lot of options. If he refused, Vicky wouldn't give the Re-Do watch back, and then she'd most certainly find out just what it could do... And he wasn't repeating that little episode. Not again.

Vicky couldn't stop the giggle that slipped out of her mouth at how quickly Timmy's confidence was shattered, not to mention that she'd been right in her assumption. "You think I'm gonna _bite_ you? ...Why? You into that sorta thing?"

The brunet felt his blush darken at the suggestion. What kind of weirdo got off from being bitten during a kiss?!

"And take your picture? _You're_ kissing _me_! I'd look as guilty as you, since I'd be letting it happen! ...'Sides, I don't have a camera on me." Vicky shook her head back and forth in disbelief as she finished, but took pause when she saw that her attempt to reassure the boy hadn't worked. "Ugh. No tricks. I promise, cross my heart and hope to die. You wanna pinky swear on it too?"

Timmy, still wholly uncomfortable with the idea, released a whiny groan, but relented nonetheless. "So... On the cheek, or...?"

"What do you think?" The red-head crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at the boy's question as if to ask: 'Are you serious?'

"Stupid question..." The teen shook his head back and forth as he stepped closer to Vicky, leaving only a few inches of space between them. "Y'know I... I'm not exactly... Well-practiced with this sort of thing, right?"

"You? Really? I assumed you to be some kinda stud at Dimmsdale High, making all the girls swoon with those baby blues." Vicky teased playfully, but sighed and rubbed the back of her head as Timmy visibly shrank back at her little joke. "Jeez, Twerp... Loosen up a little. Kissing's not all _that_ hard, just... Just try it out, I'm not expecting anything amazing here."

"Wow. That's nice..." Timmy deadpanned, then leaned forward, squeezing his eyes shut as he pursed his lips and pressed them against Vicky's. For a moment, he waited to see if she'd pull back and slap him, or at the very least, tell him how bad he was at kissing.

However, when nothing came, the brunet cracked an eye open, followed by the other, and found his babysitter's pink eyes staring back at him. And looking... Pretty indifferent.

"Um-!" Timmy took a step back, separating their lips with a barley audible smacking sound. "How- How was that...?" If he thought his face had felt warm from blushing before... It felt absolutely on fire now!

Vicky thought for a few seconds, then put her hands on her hips and hung her head to look down at the floor with a somewhat disappointed sigh. "We're gonna be here a while..."

"Wha? But I thought you said-"

The red-head cut Timmy off as she looked up, raised her left arm so the watch was facing him again, then pushed in the small button on the side of it with her index finger. "Re-Do."

What she hadn't told the boy was that the memories of the apparently magical timepiece came rushing back to her almost as soon as she affixed it to her wrist. This _was_ the same watch she'd taken from him back when he was ten, and while she had no idea _how_ it worked, she did know _what_ it did, which could best be explained in her mind as being like a checkpoint system from a video game...Except in real life.

Timmy suddenly found himself in front of Vicky again, little more than a few inches of space separating the two of them. "What the-?" The teen's eyes rapidly moved about in his head, taking in his surroundings. Yes, he was right back where he'd been just before kissing the girl... Yet oddly enough, he remembered the kiss, and her disdain upon receiving it, _and_ that she'd pressed the Re-Do button. "Hey! You said-" His voice was low, coming out in a harsh whisper.

A playful smile danced across the red-head's lips. "I know what I said. Just like I know what this little watch of yours does. And just like _you_ should know that I'm gonna keep Re-Doing this until you get it right!" Vicky took a step forward, butting her forehead against Timmy's in a light collision. "Now... Try again."

The brunet attempted to move back; regain the few inches of space that had been between them, but found that he couldn't. The backs of his legs were already against the couch, trapping him between it, and a very pushy babysitter. "Wh-What-" Timmy glanced around, an action made all the more difficult by Vicky's proximity. Her somewhat pale, smooth, and blemish-free face took up most of his field of view. He couldn't- Didn't want to meet her gaze. There was something about the odd color of her eyes that always seemed to make him second-guess himself. They were almost... Hypnotizing, in a way. "I don't even know what you want me to do..." Timmy mentally groaned at how he sounded. So meek and small in her presence, like he was still a little kid, and she was still this horrible monster of a babysitter.

"I want you to _try_. When you kissed me just now... Heehee! You should've seen your face! All scrunched up like you just sucked all the juice out of a lemon or something!" Vicky chuckled, but due to their closeness, it wasn't obnoxious or particularly mean-spirited, just amused. "I know I've been... Let's not sugar-coat it; a bitch to you, but c'mon, there are worse people you could kiss... And worse things I could request you do to get this back." She tapped the wrist that bore the watch against Timmy's.

His gaze still focused on the door that lead to the kitchen, rather than the red-head, Timmy spoke. "But _why_ do you want _me_ to kiss you?" That was the question that had been truly nagging at the teen. There was no denying how attractive his babysitter was, anyone who didn't know her personality would confirm that in a heartbeat. If she were the most popular girl in his school, rather than Trixie Tang, then it would be _her_ that'd have a line of suitors at lunch everyday.

So what made her want him to kiss her? Surly there were better, more experienced guys out there, guys that actually _knew_ what they were doing...

"I don't see anyone else around." Vicky replied in a seductive tone and grinned.

"No, I mean-" The brunet focused on her face, meeting her pink eyes, but was just as quick to look away, the previous red tint to his cheeks returning in full force.

"...You're wondering why I'd want a kiss from you, specifically." Vicky pulled back slightly, just barely enough so she was no longer resting her forehead against Timmy's. "Because there's no one else here, at the moment."

" _Figures. I'm just a little test... Or practice."_ Timmy thought bitterly, realizing some part of him... Wanted this small, intimate moment between him and his babysitter to have... Some importance... Or at the very least, mean more than... Nothing. "So it doesn't-"

"And because you're cute, obviously."

It both intrigued and confused the brunet as to how Vicky could always remain so nonchalant about everything. He could count the number of times she'd seriously freaked out; maybe even gotten scared, on one hand. Even now, she was using _his_ magical Re-Do watch to screw with him, make him do this thing that was... Was supposed to be mutual, something you did with someone you cared about, and she was being so damned flippant about it!

"Re-Do."

Again, Timmy found his face mere inches from Vicky's. "What- What was that one for?!"

"Hey, I dunno when your parents are getting home, and you just spent five minutes _thinking_ about kissing a pretty girl. Who does that?" It was the red-head's turn to look at Timmy like he was the one with a crazy suggestion.

"Different story when the pretty girl is a manipulative liar who's thrown the person she wants the kiss from under the bus several times!" He watched as Vicky looked at her nails uninterestedly, then moved her gaze to the watch, giving the timepiece another once-over.

"...Hm?" She at last looked up at him, though not before several seconds of mildly annoying silence. "Oh! Is this the part where I'm supposed to disagree with you?" Vicky smiled at Timmy coyly. She could tell from subtle changes in his body language that she was starting to get under his skin.

"...Just gimme the-!" The brunet lurched forward, making what he thought was a quick grab for the watch, but succeeded in little more than stumbling forward as his babysitter lithely avoided him and hopped a few steps back.

"Ah-ah!" Her confident tone remained as she turned her body a little, putting her left arm behind her, and out of Timmy's reach. "Remember who's in charge, Twerp. You want it back, you gotta play by my rules, clear? ...Also, Re-Do!"

Again, Timmy found himself mere inches from the red-head and sighed in defeat. "Crystal..."

"Great! Sit down."

"Wha-!" Before he could form a coherent response, Timmy was roughly pushed back down onto the couch, though he wasn't alone for long, as Vicky soon joined him by hopping into his lap, her legs on either sides of his to allow her to straddle him.

The teen froze and became completely still, his icy blue eyes focusing on Vicky's pink ones. They looked calm, and yet... There was something in them he couldn't put his finger on, something that he imagined would feel warm, if he could actually feel it in the first place. "So." Vicky allowed her arms to drop down and settle on Timmy's shoulders, then leaned forward, sliding her arms over his shoulders until her forehead lightly collided with his again. "How ya doin'?"

The brunet; shocked as he was by the sudden turn of events, was able to find his voice. "I'm..." He gulped audibly as he shifted his legs a little, quickly understanding that he wasn't going anywhere as long as Vicky was on top of him. "...A little uncomfortable."

"It'll pass. Now, how 'bout we-... Hm..." The red-head paused and sat up straight, then brought her right hand to her chin in thought, using her left to support it.

Upon seeing his babysitter back off a little, Timmy released a sigh of relief. _"The longer I can put off Vicky making fun of me for being... Bad at kissing, the better..."_ For his first official, real-deal kiss that wasn't technically forced on him... It wasn't so bad. Vicky's lips obviously hadn't been poisoned, and as disappointed as she'd seemed to be in the kiss, she didn't bite him either.

And her lips! They were soft. Softer than he would've thought, anyway. He'd imagined them to be chapped, even with all the strange lipsticks and chapsticks and... Glossy stuff she put on, just because... Well, she was Vicky. But nope. They were soft. Smooth too, though they didn't taste like anything. A thought that only entered his mind because of his accidental kiss with Tootie on the bus. She must've been wearing something, as her lips tasted like strawberries.

 _Snap_

The red-head snapped her fingers as an idea came to her. "I got it!"

"G-Got what?" Timmy shakily replied as his babysitter near-instantly returned to her earlier position, forehead against his, but this time with a decidedly evil glint in her eyes.

"Rather than have you fumble around in the dark like a blind man lookin' for a marble..."

"That's... An odd metaphor..."

"It's a simile. Anyway, rather than do that... How 'bout I take the lead? Show you how it's done?" Vicky felt a light dusting of goosebumps break out across her forearms. There was something... Exciting about teaching the Twerp- _Her_ Twerp, how to kiss properly.

"I- Um... I guess it c-couldn't hurt- Mm?!" Timmy was interrupted as the red-head pushed his head back a little, cupped both of his cheeks, and roughly crashed her lips into his. The teen's attempt to open his mouth to protest the kiss was immediately silenced as Vicky's tongue was thrust into his mouth, then practically coiled around his. The moist, foreign body invading his mouth didn't necessarily feel _bad_ , but nor did he think it felt good. It was neither pleasant, nor _un_ pleasant, just... Bizarre.

And he soon realized something else. He could... _Taste_ the red-head... Well, her favorite drink, anyway. Timmy's parents always kept a few bottles of pink lemonade around, likely by Vicky's request.

After several more seconds of being at her mercy, Timmy shakily brought his hands up to Vicky's shoulders and gave them a gentle push. Not enough to actually move her, nor was it really meant to; his only intention was to get her to end the kiss because... He needed some air!

Thankfully, the twenty-two year old picked up on this as her tongue recoiled from his mouth and she leaned back. "Heh... See, _that's_ how you kiss someone." Just as Timmy sucked in a breath of air, Vicky hit the button on the side of the watch.

 _Re-Do_

"Now then-" She grinned as she found herself and Timmy a few minutes in the past, just before the kiss, with her forehead resting against his. "Your turn, only... Here, lemme-" As she spoke, the red-head gripped the teen's left hand and moved it to her hip, making sure to hold it there for a moment to ensure that Timmy wouldn't instantly jerk his hand away. Another wave of excitement hit her, making her hips and stomach bristle with goosebumps. It had never occurred to her how soft Timmy's hands were. Certainly softer than Rick- Her last boyfriend's.

And maybe it was just because he thought he'd do something wrong, but the brunet was actually pretty careful and timid as he touched her. While he needed no inclination from her to bring his right hand up to mirror the position of his left, the boldest thing he did was give her hip a gentle squeeze, which sent a chill up the red-head's spine. "Ooh... Starting to get the feeling that _someone's_ enjoying themselves..." She spoke in a husky tone, feeling just the very tips of the boy's fingers slide under the hem of her shirt, but soon frowned as he yanked his hands away as if they'd been burned; her voice apparently snapping him out of his reverie. _"_ _Maybe I need to take a more... Eugh..._ Delicate _approach here..."_ Vicky inwardly grimaced at the idea. "Hey, uh... You were doing... Alright?" Another grimace, this one outward and very visible to Timmy.

Were his babysitter's legs not blocking him, the teen would've jammed his hands into his pockets and looked away in embarrassment, but since they were, he opted instead to cross his arms... And look away in embarrassment. _"_ That _sounded genuine..."_ "You don't have to lie, Vicky. I know... I know I have no idea what I'm doing..."

" _Ugh. Right, why would he believe me?"_ Vicky huffed and pressed the Re-Do watch's button again.

 _Re-Do_

"I'm serious." The red-head clapped her hands over Timmy's; both of which again now rested on either of her hips, effectively trapping them where they were. "You're..." She paused to think of the nicest way to compliment the brunet without sacrificing her pride. "A quick learner, but if you want to kiss someone, it helps if the both of you are enjoying the kiss, know what I mean?"

"I... Think so...?" What _did_ she mean? Was she okay with him touching her? Timmy traced small circles with his thumbs around the slight protrusions made by Vicky's hip bones, causing her to shiver slightly. "Like... That?"

The pink-eyed woman nodded as she took the time to observe Timmy, really just to look at him. His face was still several shades redder than what it should've been, but he at least seemed to be less uncomfortable with the situation. And his eyes would occasionally drift over to and meet hers; likely just to make sure he hadn't done anything wrong. "Not that I don't like the attention, but... You still remember why I'm sitting in your lap?"

Timmy paused; midway through drawing circles in the girl's skin, and refocused his attention on her, his eyes finally meeting hers without instantly looking away. "S-Sorry, I uh-"

"It's okay." Vicky shrugged, her lips curling up into a lopsided grin. "...Not like you're the only one having a good time." She was quick to realize that she quite enjoyed the teen's little touches. It appeared Timmy wasn't well-versed at _not_ being affectionate. Her request of one simple kiss had turned into... Something a bit more intimate.

Timmy leaned forward, closing the distance between them as he tilted his head and pressed his lips to Vicky's again. This time, he felt he had a moderately better understanding of what he was supposed to do, and by extension, what Vicky expected of him. A brush of his tongue across her lips produced a small noise of approval from his babysitter as she parted them, allowing him to tentatively explore her mouth with his tongue.

Said exploration did not last long, however, as Vicky's tongue soon met his, giving it a jab at times, and just plain curling around it at others. To the brunet, it felt more like a small-scale battle was going on between the two sensory organs, rather than two people making out. Timmy felt a slender arm snake its way around him, eventually settling over his shoulders, and the back of his neck. In response, his right arm left her hip and glided up her back, then continued, eventually finding itself tangled up in her surprisingly soft hair.

Unfortunately, a light pressure on his chest, followed by an 'Mm' sound, brought the kiss to an abrupt end, with the teen letting out a small whine of disapproval.

"Ehehe... You're... You're a _very_ fast learner. Easily my best student!" Vicky remarked in an impressed-sounding tone, feeling just a little light-headed.

"B-Best? There are... Others?" Timmy questioned in a disheartened tone.

"Hehe... No. I'm just fucking with you. Winston and... _Ricky_ were more confident than you..." The red-head smoothed out her hair, realizing it felt messy after having Timmy's fingers in it. "But... Being confident that you're good at making out, and actually being good at it are two _very_ different things."

"So... I'm better than they were?" The teen asked hopefully, his eyes sparkling with an almost childlike wonder.

 _Re-Do_

"Yep, but only because you have such an awesome teacher." Vicky remarked with no small amount of pride as she lightly patted the backs of Timmy's hands, now once again on her hips. "Still... You need to be more proactive. Don't be so hesitant with touching me, alright? ...And calm down just a little with the tongue, felt like you were trying to shove it down my throat that last time."

"Oh!" Timmy felt his cheeks heat up again, leaving his face closer to the color of a ripened tomato than his normal skin tone. "I- Er... Sorry...?"

" _Right. He's not used to my sense of humor..."_ "Timmy, I'm just messing around again. You _know_ your tongue wasn't down my throat." She quirked a knowing eyebrow up at the teen.

"W-Well... I don't want to... Screw anything up, that's all... And- And what kind of teacher jokes around like that?! Going from praising to joking and then to basically saying 'Just kidding!'?"

"The type who likes to have a bit of fun so her 'student' will loosen up." Vicky stated matter-of-factly. "And don't worry, I'll be sure to let you know if you royally fuck something up!"

Timmy again found himself shifting his legs uncomfortably. That last sentence from her had sounded like a threat. An oddly casual and far too upbeat threat, but a threat all the same. "Can't you just give me the watch before that _does_ happen?"

"But without the threat of a painful and messy death, how will you learn?" Vicky asked in a distressed-sounding tone that was clearly just a product of exemplary acting skills. "Besides, I haven't done anything particularly mean _lately_. All I've done today is give you the chance to make out with a _very_ attractive girl. It's probably the nicest thing I've ever done for you, and you're not being very appreciative!" The red-head stuck her lower lip out as she crossed her arms, pouting childishly.

Timmy sighed as he threw his head back onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling. _"What am I supposed to_ do _here?! Everytime I kiss her, it's never good enough! She wants me to learn, I_ have _learned! She wants me to enjoy myself and I- I am..."_ Realization hit the teen like a mack-truck. _"I am?"_ He leaned back up to face the girl in his lap. "Um... Should we... Go again?"

"Hm?" Vicky stared at the boy- _Teen_ she knew as her Twerp questioningly. "Not if you just want the watch back. You need to focus on-Mmph?!" She found her sentence cut short as Timmy's lips reconnected with hers as he apparently found a second wind, of sorts. This time, he took almost complete control of the kiss, his tongue now closely mimicking the actions demonstrated by hers as it coiled around her own. The sudden passion behind the kiss was enough to cause Vicky to unconsciously moan in a less than subtle way, and she felt the brunet smile against her lips. _"O-okay... Better... Dial it back..."_

 _Re-Do_

"Phew!" The red-head giggled as she stared at Timmy, now once again drawing small circles on her hips. "Damn I'm good! You already know how to show a girl a good time-Ahaha!" Vicky cut herself off with a surprised yelp that quickly devolved into a fit of laughter as Timmy lightly pinched her hips and dragged his fingertips back and forth across them, tickling her. "Ti-Timmy! Quit-! It! Stop tickling me-e-e!"

Using his new-found power over the girl to his advantage, Timmy wriggled out from under her, while at the same time guiding her to his right and laying her down across the couch cushions, before crawling over her and effectively pinning his babysitter beneath him. Only once this was accomplished did the teen finally relent and move his hands off her hips. "You never told me you were so ticklish, Vicky." He stifled a giggle as her face reddened from his comment.

"Girl's gotta have her secrets." She remarked with an indifferent shrug as she reached for the watch, intending to again reset their positions, but took pause as Timmy mimicked another of her previous actions, this time by grasping the wrist of her right arm. Though where her grip had been firm, the brunet's was gentle. He wasn't stopping her wrist with his strength, merely his action. "Didn't I say-"

"I know what you said." Timmy moved gave her arm a light tug, and was momentarily surprised that she allowed it, before returning the appendage to her side. _"But I need to buy a little more time..."_ Pressing his body to hers, the teen leaned in for another kiss... But shifted at the last second, then sank a little lower to plant a feather-light kiss on her neck instead.

"Th-Then what a-are you-Nnh...!" Another moan, this one louder than the first, since her mouth wasn't covered by Timmy's, escaped Vicky's lips as her right hand quickly found it's way to the teen's head and entangled her fingers in his hair. What had started as him simply kissing her neck soon turned into Timmy brushing his tongue over the sensitive skin, and _that_ was accompanied by a gentle nip from the brunet's well-known buck teeth. Hence the moan. _"_ _I..._ May _have created... A monster."_

As much as she wanted to let Timmy continue with his affection(god, did she want him to!), Vicky was able to snake her arm between herself and the teen on top of her and press the button on the side of the Re-Do watch.

 _Re-Do_

"Wh-What was _that_?!" Vicky exclaimed with a wide-eyed look, before quickly realizing that she was still pinned underneath Timmy. "And how am I... Oh, I see what you did... Very clever, Twerp. You distracted me long enough to change when the watch would send us back..."

The brunet, his face again mere inches from hers, shot back with a cheeky grin. "Heh... It _is_ my watch, after all..." He trailed off as a thoughtful expression came over his face. "And about... When you yelled... I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

" _Wrong? Kid, you couldn't have done something more_ right _!"_ "Er... No, I was just... Surprised. All we've done is kiss. Y'know, mouth to mouth? That thing with my neck... How'd you know to do it?"

"Uh...Heheh..." Timmy scratched the back of his head as a pink blush grew across his nose and cheeks. "I was kinda... Thing is, my neck's a little ticklish, and when I found out how ticklish your hips were... I guess I assumed your neck would be too. And..." He paused, wondering if he should continue as his blush darkened to red. "...I... Sorta like kissing you, so... Yeah..."

"And the bite?" Vicky asked in a flat yet amused tone. "Weren't you the one wondering what kind of person enjoys being bitten?"

"..." Timmy's lips curled up into a sly smile at his babysitter's question. "Guess now I know, huh?"

Vicky again looked at the teen, genuinely surprised at his tone. "Where was all this confidence a few minutes ago?"

"I didn't know your weakness a few minutes ago." The brunet stated rather simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

The red-head took a moment to think, then narrowed her eyes at Timmy. "You're a cocky little Twerp, y'know that?"

"Said the evil babysitter who had absolutely _no_ faults of her own." The teen remarked sarcastically.

"Well, I _am_ pretty awesome."

"Hah! If I'm cocky, you're a narcissist!"

"Better than being a Twerp."

"Rather be a Twerp than Icky Vicky."

"Still not as-" Vicky paused, mouth agape as her brain caught up and realized just what Timmy had called her. "...Fuck you."

"Right here?" Timmy responded with an evil smile that rivaled those his babysitter was so infamous for, visibly catching the woman off guard as her cheeks turned red.

And before she could offer up anything resembling a response, the teen caught her off guard again, once more locking lips with the red-head. Hazy as her mind was becoming from the kiss and... Everything else, Vicky still had the presence of mind to feel Timmy's right hand move along her left arm, and eventually come to a stop at the device that had started this admittedly strange sequence of events. Despite having only one free hand(as the other was currently preoccupied with interlacing its fingers with those of Vicky's right hand), he was able to undo the watchstrap, and took it off her. _"Hah... Well, our little game was fun while it lasted... Suppose he'll try to run off now..."_

As she expected, Timmy did indeed end the kiss and pull back a few inches, but what followed was rather _un_ expected, as he tossed the watch to his left, the timepiece landing with a clattering sound on the coffee table. He then returned his attention to her, his blue eyes having a certain... Lustful quality to them.

"Ehehe..." Vicky chuckled nervously. "Something... On your mind?"

The teen sank back down, causing their foreheads to meet in another light collision. "Some _one_ more like... Would you... Mind being patient enough to teach me a little more?"

" _Heehee... What a cheesy thing to say..."_ The red-head looped her arms around Timmy's waist, pressing her body to his. "Think you can keep up?"

The brunet responded by closing the distance between them, entering into yet another heated kiss with Vicky... _"One way to find out..."_


End file.
